Talk:Berserker of Destruction/@comment-28158609-20160530104133
So I was going through all below comments , I’ve tried different ways of betting SS Broly and I have to say It is really hard to do it. BUT…you can do it and game should take no longer then maybe 5-10 min. You will lose no DS. You will win and obtain those precious medal .It took me two days to obtain 10 medals without any problem. I have achieved my goal. I don’t have Broly STR because he is extremely hard to summon, but maybe someday I’ll be lucky besides there was nothing better to do over bank holiday and there was no better/stronger opponent then him. Why two days? Didn’t want to lose any DS to increase my stamina so I had to wait .One game is 40 stamina. How to do it? Keep reading. If you have : passive skills team + links skills characters + good friend card -then it should be relatively easy but it will still take you some time to do it. Problem is those cards are really hard to obtain and you must be really lucky if you have at least one. There is also possibility you might lose few DS during the battle. Characters in this team hit hard, some of them even change orbs, some of them restore HP ,but it’s still not enough to have easy fight. So with those card and good strategy it should be fun. If you have : link skill team only -it’s pretty much impossible to do it ,because you will eventually run out of your support items. You can of course lose and use your DS to continue but you will have to have plenty of them. I think I lost 10 DS with link skills team + AGL God Evolved Super Saiyan God SS Goku and Absolute Realm of God Super Saiyan God Goku. SA with those cards was 150-250.000. I have obtained only 3 medals to awake PHY Broly. Game was long, not very enjoyable. Even if you have good friend card it’s still lost game. You lose lot of DS. Recently I have obtained by only single summon TEQ Perfect Cell and that was the card that helped me to win over Broly STR. The card itself is still too week to fight against Broly so you need Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku card. With those two you’re in the game. Cell TEQ himself can produce SA around 450.00, with Goku SA raise up to 2 million and if you’re against Broly STR it’s only one shot.(in theory) Team: Almost all characters from the link skill team are obtainable by some event. Like SSSS Goku , Might Mask ,Hell and Back Trunks. Passive skills team –summon only. Team I used : Cell TEQ (K), SSSS Goku TEQ (BB,K) , Flawless Technique Angel Goku TEQ (BB,K), Mighty Mask TEQ (BB), Goddess of Peace 2 TEQ (BB), Mindpower Destruction Rasin . Why Rasin ? , well he disable opponents guard (passive skill) and link with TEQ Cell(attack of the clones link). Friend- Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku(SSGSS Goku (K)-30% ATK for every green orb you obtain. Links: 4 characters have Blazing Battle link(BB) –essential for your ATK & DEF , (BB) ; 4 Characters have Kamehama link (K) Support item: Oolong X4 in that order- STR>PHY>INT>TEQ easy to get from Baba’s Shop. With this team you simply can’t fail. 4 cards have Blazing Battle - Disables enemy's "Rampage", and ATK +15% link , so you will have good DEF&ATK against Broly STR . First attack which is always normal hit in the 3rd run. So you have three attempts with no attack from him. Also 4 characters have Kamehama link , essential for you attack because CELL TEQ when doing SA links with SSSS Goku ,Angel Goku and SSGSS Goku. They link also between each other using Kame & Blazing Battle (except SSGGSS Goku) So if you have : Cell TEQ (K), SSSS Goku TEQ (BB,K) , Flawless Technique Angel Goku TEQ (BB,K) next to each other and TEQ Cell is doing full green carpet SA you have Kame & Blazing Battle links activated. For some reason my first two attempts results in one hit win, but all others were two hit win. Yes I had to charge green carpet twice to win over Broly. So it means 2/3 turns to win. First two attacks - were over 1.8 mil each , rest 2x998.000 give it or take few thousands. No idea why I couldn’t do one hit win all the time but still game only takes 5 min not 20min. Not always you will have those cards next to each other. Sometimes you will have TEQ Cell , SSGSS Goku and Rasin which is still good . You might end up with Two Gokus and Goddess of Peace 2 TEQ. When you have them don’t do the carpet, they won’t do enough damage. Only TEQ Cell can do it. I think, I did it once with SSGSS Goku and I only got 450.000 .Not worth it . So now you know . You need full green team TEQ Cell and SSGSS Goku to win . Now you’ll see what fun really is .Good luck .